lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Report 1742
Report #1742 Skillset: Athletics Skill: New Org: Gaudiguch Status: Completed Jun 2017 Furies' Decision: Solutions 1 and 2. Problem: This is in keeping with the Envoy discussions of how to make Warriors able to support groups more. It follows the design of increasing surivability of warriors in order to initiate Group support tank roles. For placeholder name we will call it 'Aegis Lite'. R: 1 Solution #1: Create a new skill 'Aegis Lite' for 5 power that enables the warrior to target a MUTUAL ally and transfer all damage from them to the Warrior for 15 seconds. This allows a Warrior to help save an ally under fire and combined with the Numbness changes allow for both to possibly survive, or the Warrior to sacrifice himself to save the ally by taking the damage full on, depending on available power to the Warrior. - This is not stackable i.e multiple warriors cannot target the same person, nor can it be daisy chained. R: 0 Solution #2: As well as Solution 1 if the target or warrior have paranoia or are seperated from each other, for more than 4 seconds the 'Aegis Lite' (Bulwark) bond breaks. Player Comments: ---on 6/12 @ 17:27 sets as pending ---on 6/12 @ 17:38 writes: I like both of these solutions taken together. The more choices we have to make as players in groups, the better. This adds some counter play to the damage meta. ---on 6/12 @ 17:42 writes: Solution 2 sounds good, having both a ery thematic skill if written right and a deal changer for someone being focused as well as a counter if well placed. Like. ---on 6/12 @ 22:41 writes: I like both these solutions combined. Paranoia seems like a great counter to this. ---on 6/12 @ 23:04 writes: Hopefully someone comes up with a better name. :P But this seems fine in principle, might need to adjust the specifics after testing. ---on 6/12 @ 23:43 writes: I feel this would be too powerful but with solution 2 or some other fairly easy way of breaking it then it's not so bad. ---on 6/12 @ 23:44 writes: Wobou didn't like the name either! It's so accurate though! (he suggested calling it 'Protect') ---on 6/12 @ 23:52 writes: One things I thought of... Do those you're lusted to count for mutual allies? (I think lust shouldn't override manual allies, but that's a report for another day.) Also, will paranoia break it entirely, or just temporarily while they're paranoid. ---on 6/13 @ 01:52 writes: It could just stop the timer, until paranoia is cured, but with a 15 second duration I am not sure how feasible that would be. I would say actual allies, not lusted ones. ---on 6/13 @ 13:11 writes: I'm ok with this with solution 2. Would also like to see moving away from the defended target disable the defend and cancel it after a short time (so you can gust the warrior but if they're quick to move back in it doesn't break, though the defended target would still take damage while the warrior was out of the room). To add a name idea: bulwark. ---on 6/13 @ 19:11 writes: I'd say that paranoia should not "break" the link but simply make it not work while paranoia was in play. If it broke it totally it'd be too easy to counter a five power ability. Also the warrior and target being out of each others presence for 4+ seconds should break it as Tarken suggests. Like the sound of bulwark. Other than that it sounds good. ---on 6/14 @ 16:39 writes: I agree with paranoia suspending the effect but not breaking it outright. I also agree with Tarken's name idea and ideas related to the ability being suspended when the warrior is not in the same room and breaking fully if they are not in the same room for several seconds. You could possibly combine these ideas and say if the effect is suspended due to paranoia or not being in the same room for x seconds the effect breaks. With that minor change in verbiage I like solution 1 and 2 together. ---on 6/14 @ 22:42 writes: Updated Solution 2 as per comments ---on 6/15 @ 00:46 writes: I like Solution 2. As far as names go, I think PROTECT is still unused as a comand? ---on 6/30 @ 13:52 writes: Would like to have a 3p message to allow counterplay if sol 2 is done